Changed
by Snowflakes01
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Matt, Mello dan Near berubah jadi cewek gara-gara salah makan? XD Bad at summary, Warning :, GAJE, PARAH, GENDERSWITCH, OC , Typo, Garing kriuk-kriuk DLL Chap 3 Update! Hari pertama mereka disekolah baru dan dalam wujud yang baru!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : To2**

**Main chara : Matt, Mello, Near, L, Light, Ryuk, Misa**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, GAJE, PARAH, GENDERSWITCH, OC , Typo DLL**

**Don't like? Don't Read!**

I'm BAAAAACK! Setelah memenuhi fandom Naruto & VOCALOID dengan sampah bikinan saya, saya kini beralih ke fandom Death Note! XD Ehm… Karena saya masih Newbie, saya meminta bimbingan para senpai semua ya! \(^0^)/

Ok! Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

Changed?

Disebuah pagi yang cerah disebuah tempat yang dikenali sebagai Headquarter tim penyidik KIRA di Jepang, terdengar suara seorang err-Wanita? Memekik dengan kerasnya, suara pekikan itu membuat burung-burung yang semula bernyanyi dengan riangnya pergi menyingkir.

"MATT! BANGUUN BODOH! LIHAT APA YANG TERJADI PADA KITA!" setidaknya itulah pekikan keras yang tadi terdengar.

"Mmmmnh~ Mello, bisakah kau membiarkanku tidur sebentar? Aku masih ngantuuuuuuk~" gumam seseorang yang dipanggil Matt itu sambil medorong pelan dada bulat? Mello

"Mels, berhentilah menyamar sebagai wanita~" Gumamnya pelan

"MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG SEDANG MENYAMAR BODOH! CEPAT BUKA MATAMU DAN LIHAT KEADAAN KITA!" Teriaknya dengan horor

Ia menggeram pelan kemudian mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang masih mengantuk, ia melihat seorang yang dikenalnya sebagai Mello dengan wajah marahnya yang biasa sambil berkacak pinggang, tunggu! Mello itu laki-laki kan? Kenapa? Pandanganya tertuju pada sesuatu yang menonjol pada dada Mello. Terdapatlah 'sesuatu' yang seharusnya hanya dimiliki oleh gadis-gadis normal 'bertengger' manis didadanya

"A…apa…apa yang?" Ia tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Mello menyeret Matt kehadapan sebuah cermin, disana terdapat bayangan seorang gadis manis berambut merah sepunggung yang awut-awutan dengan wajah teler dengan mata yang terhalangi oleh sebuah google berlensa oranye. Tunggu! Bukankah itu dirinya?

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"GYAAAAAA! APA YANG TERJADI PADAKU?"

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruang yang luas tampak 3 orang gadis dan 2 orang pemuda yang tampak kebingungan

"Jadi… apa kalian yakin tidak salah makan?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut karamel kepada mereka

"For god's sake! I Swear! I Just eat a bowl of soup!" Seru sipirang sambil menatap mata pemuda karamel dihadapannya

"Sebenarnya, kami semua memakan soup yang kami pesan disebuah kedai dipinggir jalan sepulang sekolah…" Gumam si albino sambil memilin rambut putih ikalnya yang panjang

"Hmm, bisa kau ceritakan Matt…chan?"

"Apa kau baru saja memanggilku Matt-chan?"

"Che! Sebaiknya kau diam dan jelaskan apa yang terjadi!" Mello berkata dengan sengitnya

"Jadi begini…"

FLASHBACK

Hujan lebat mengguyur kota sore hari itu, mereka bertiga dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah, apa kalian bertanya kenapa Watari atau supir mereka tidak menjemput mereka, alasannya hanya satu, Mereka ingin berolahraga, alasan yang aneh? Memang! Sebenarnya mereka hanya ingin memaksa Near yang selama ini tidak pernah berolahraga untuk berjalan kaki dari sekolah ke Headquarter yang berjarak kurang lebih 3 Km itu… Tapi, sepertinya dewi Fortuna sedang tak berpihak pada mereka, Hujan turun dengan lebatnya ketika mereka melewati sebuah jalanan dimana jalanan itu tak ada tempat untuk berteduh! Bahkan sebatang pohon-pun tak ada! Akhirnya mereka berlari sambil menyeret Near yang malang itu… beruntunglah mereka menemukan sebuah kedai sup dipinggir jalan, tanpa pikir panjang Mello menyeret Near dan Matt untuk memasuki kedai kecil itu.

"HUJAN SIALAAAAN!" Mello berteriak sekencang-kencangya ketika mereka semua memasuki kedai mungil itu, dan meminjam handuk tentunya

"Sudahlah Mello! Yang penting sekarang kita bisa berteduh!" Sergah Matt melihat Mello yang sedang uring-uringan itu

"Sudah saya duga! Itulah mengapa saya lebih senang dijemput oleh Watari atau Gevanni dari pada berjalan kaki!" Gerutu Near.

"DIAM KAU ALBINO!" Mello sepertinya benar-benar sedang sensitif hari ini

"…" Near tidak mengatakan apapun dan memilih untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya menggunakan handuk yang mereka pinjam dari pemilik kedai mungil ini

"Hah~ daripada kalian bertengkar, sebaiknya kita memesan makanan hangat saja~" Ucap Matt sambil meraih selembar kertas dengan tulisan 'MENU' Yang ditulis dengan tulisan cakar ayam

"Aku mau sup Miso~"

"Cih!Aku juga"

"Saya juga…"

"PESAN MISO 3~" Matt Meneriakkan pesanan mereka sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku, ini disebabkan karena ia kedinginan.

"Baiklah Hyuk~" Balasan aneh itu sukses membuat mereka sweatdropped berjamaah

"Matt-kun, kau yakin dengan kedai ini?..." Tanya Near sambil mengangkat kakinya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Matt tampak bingung dengan arti perkataan Near

"Maksud saya adalah… lihat saja interiornya yang aneh! Dan apa benda itu!" Near memekik yaah… biarpun terdengar seperti mencicit sih… Sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah tengkorak yang terpajang dengan 'indahnya' diatas pintu.

"Emm… mungkin itu untuk hiasan… selamat datang mungkin?"

"Dan lagi apa maksud dari Hyuk?" Near mulai parno

"Ciri khas?"

"DAN APA MAKHLUK DIBELAKANG MATT ITU!" Near mulai jejeritan dengan OOC-nya

Dibelakang Matt terdapat sesosok makhluk dengan tinggi sekitar lebih dari 2 meter berwarna biru dengan Mata berwarna kuning dengan pupil merah darah yang aneh, rambut jabrik berwarna biru dongker ,ia menggunakan anting-anting berbentuk hati berwarna silver, dan memakai pakaian serba kulit berwarna hitam dan… celemek pink bergambar hati? Mereka bertiga Jawdrop sekaligus sweatdropped melihat makhluk 'Belasteran' tersebut.

"sup Miso 3 kan hyuk?" Makhluk 'Tak jelas' itu berbicara, mereka hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, Aku meletakkannya di sini!~" Ujarnya ceriaa seraya meletakkan nampan berisi 3 buah mangkuk itu diatas meja dan kembali kedapur

"Kau yakin ini aman dikomsumsi?" Near bertanya seraya menatap ngeri kearah sup itu

"Umm…. Aku rasa…" Matt berkata setengah Ragu melihat kearah sup itu, sup itu 100% normal.. yang tidak normal hanyalah kokinya.. Sup itu terlihat menggiurkan dengan potongan Tofu dan jamur didalamnya.

"Che! Aku tak peduli! Aku benar-benar lapar!" Mello mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Matt dan menyantap Miso miliknya dengan bernafsu

KRUUUUUK~ Suara perut Matt & Near terdengar sangat kencang

"Hyuk! Kalian lapar! Sebaiknya kalian makan atau kalian nanti akan sakit Hyuk!" suara 'Makhluk' itu terdengar dari arah dapur.

"Baiklah…" Matt mengambil sendok dan mulaimenyendok supnya

"Tidak terlalu buruk…" Ia bergumam dan melirik Near yang juga sedang menyantap supnya dalam diam.

"Yang buruk hanyalah wajah seseorang yang memasaknya…." Near berkata dengan santainya tanpa memperdulikan Death Glare dari arah Dapur oleh sang koki tercinta.

"HYUK! AKU MENDENGARNYA HYUK!" Terdengar Teriakan dari arah dapur disertai dengan menguarnya aura-aura berbau mistis(?) semistis wajah Ryuk(!)

"Near, sebaiknya kau diam dan memakan Supmu dalam diam seperti biasanya" Gumam Matt, ia sedikit takut juga dengan amukan dari makhluk tak jelas yang sekarang memasak didapur itu.

Near terdiam dan mulai memakan supnya,

"Ngomong-ngomong… Bagaimana cara kita pulang…?"

"Che! Hujan sialan itu membuat ponnselku basah dan aku berani bertaruh demi seluruh selai yang dimiliki Beyond Birthday bahwa sekarang ponselku rusak total…"

"Baiklah, Aku akan menelepon Watari untuk menjemput kita menggunakan Telepon di… Kedai ini?" Pandangan Matt tertuju pada sebuah Telepon Bergagang tulang disudut ruangan, Mereka bertiga jawdroped seketika.

'Apa benar kedai ini mendapat ijin membangun?'

'For God's Sake! I'll Never touch that fucking phone!'

'Aih~ Seper tinya aku akan jadi korban lagi~'

"ehmm… jadi… Siapa yang akan menelepon Watari?"

"Tentu saja Matt-kun yang akan meneleponya,…"

"APA?"

"Itu karena dari awal Matt-kun sudah mengatakan 'Baiklah, Aku akan menelepon Watari untuk menjemput kita menggunakan Telepon di… Kedai ini?'"

"Ta…Tapi…. Kan~"

"Saya yakin 99,9% bahwa indra pendengaran saya masih berfungsi dengan baik…"

"…."

"Dan lagi, saya sudah merekam apa yang dikatakan oleh Matt-kun untuk berjaga-jaga…"

'Holy Crap! Detektiv Kampret!' Dalam hati, Matt meruntuki Near yang sedang terenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ugh…. Fine! Aku yang akan meneleponya!" Matt mendekati telepon pembawa malapetaka disudut ruangan kedai itu.

"Matt, apa kau yakin akan menelepon Watari menggunakan telepon itu?"  
>"Che, Kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang kau katakan tadi! Cepat telepon Watari!"<br>Matt berjalan kesudut ruangan, ia menyentuh gagang tersebut dan mengangkatnya, dengan kecepatan cahaya dan memutar nomor telepon Watari

"Moshi-Moshi?"

"WATARI! CEPAT JEMPUT KAMI!" Matt berteriak ditelepon dan bergegas menaruh gagang telepon itu ditempatnya.

"Hosh….Hosh…" Matt terengah-engah, ia mendapati Mello dan Near menatapnya dengan horor  
>"KAU BAHKAN TIDAK MENYEBUTKAN DIMANA KITA SEKARANG! MATT BODOH!"<p>

"Aih~ Watari kan bisa Melacak Keberadaan kita ~" Matt merasa Bodoh mengingat ia tak menyebutkan posisi mereka saat ini.

"MAAAAAAAAATT!"

BUAGH  
>DUAGH<br>PRANG  
>KROMPYANG<p>

FLASHBACK END

"Begitulah asal mulanya~" Matt mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Hm… Bagaimana kalau kalian mengecek Kedai itu lagi hari ini?" Saran L.

"Baiklah… Tapi tunggu, kami tidak mungkin pergi kesekolah dengan penampilan seperti ini…" Ucap Near.  
>"Saya akan meminta Watari untuk mengurus kepindahan kalian… Saya juga sudah meminta Watari untuk mendaftarkan kalian disekolah yang baru…"<p>

"Tunggu! Kenapa bisa secepat itu?" Sergah Mello.  
>"Saya sudah mengatakanya pada Watari semenjak Mello-kun Bangun…"<p>

Mello cemberut , terdengar umpatan-umpatan seperti 'Damn it!' Keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tapi sebaiknya, selama kalian berada di sekolah baru itu, kalian harus bertingkah Layaknya anak perempuan…" Gumam Light

"WTF?"

"BRUUUUSH!"

"…"

"Itusih kalau kalian tidak ingin rahasia kalian terbongkar…" Ucap Light menambahi

Mereka tampak terdiam.

"Baiklah kalau itu memang yang terbaik… Saya akan berusaha untuk membiasakan diri…" Gumam Near

"WHAT?" Mello Dan Matt berteriak.

"Ok~ Seragam kalian ada dikamar masing-masing~ Silahkan berganti baju~" Light & L terkekeh pelan membayangkan mereka menggunakan seragam cewek.

Chap 1 : Prolog (End)

Huft~ Akhirnya selese juga! Biarpun masih prolog sih… ( -_-) Ok~ Langsung aja! Review anda memberikan semangat kpada saya! Menerima Kritik & Saran yang membangun~ Kalau ada bagian yang kurang pas silahkan bilang di Review ok~ ^_^


	2. Pre School

****

**Yay! I'm back! Saya harap minna-san masih ingat dengan saya! :3  
>sekedar info, Matt, Mello dan Near berusia 17 tahun disini, mereka pindah dari England ke Jepang atas permintaan L, L bilang kalau ia ingin mengawasi dan mendidik sendiri 3 orang itu… No KIRA! Disini L masih sehat walafiat, Mello nggak pernah kabur atau minggat dari Wammy, tapi dia dulu pernah terlibat dengan sekelompok Mafia di Inggris.<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer : To2<strong>

**Main chara : Matt, Mello, Near, L, Light, Ryuk, Misa**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, GAJE, PARAH, GENDERSWITCH, OC , Typo DLL**

**Don't like? Don't Read!**

Changed? Chapter 2

Matt's Room

Matt menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin, Ia memakai Skirt sailor berwarna biru dongker yang –ehemminimehem- Untuk atasanya, fikarenakan saat ini sedang musim semi, ia mengenakan atasan berlengan pendek dilengkapi dengan dasi berwarna biru dongker, Matt merasa risih (Sangat) dengan rok yang minim itu, kakinya terekspos jelas dan kita semua tahu, Matt selalu mengenakan celana jeans panjang yang mampu menutup kakinya dengan sempurna. Namun ia sedikit bersyukur, setidaknya kaus kaki putih itu menutupi betisnya. Selesai dengan masalah seragam, ia mengacak-acak rambut merah panjangnya frustasi.

"AAAAAGH! Aku heran, kenapa wanita bisa tahan mempunyai rambut panjang! Sudah panas, bikin ribet lagi!" Matt menggerutu dengan frustasi(?).

Tok…tok…tok…

"Iya-iya! Sebentar!" Matt beranjak dari kamar mandinya dan menuju kearah pintu.

"Ada ap-"

"KYAAAAA! TERNYATA RYUUZAKI BENAR!" seorang yang kita kenali sebagai Misa Amane berteriak dengan kencangnya, Matt pun merasa semakin terpuruk.

'Kami, apa dosaku kami?' Matt semakin frustasi.

"Misa-san… ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa! Ryuuzaki bilang kalau Matt-chan berubah menjadi perempuan! Misa sangat kaget dan nggak percaya! Jadi Misa ingin memastikanya sendiri! Dan ternyata benar! Ryuuzaki tidak berbohong!" Misa bercerita dengan semangat perjuangan. Dari nada suaranya, Ia terdengar sangat semangat.

"Jadi..? Hanya mengecek saja kan?"

"Ehm… sebenarnya Ryuuzaki juga mmemintaku membantumu…."  
>Matt menyerengitkan keningnya, Membantu? Membantu apa? Memakai seragam sekolah?<p>

"Ryuuzaki meminta Misa untuk 'mendandani' Matt-chan!"  
>Matt membatu, ia tak menyangka Ryuuzaki akan Menyruh Misa untuk membantunya Berdandan.<p>

"DEMI TUHAN, MISA! AKU INI MASIH COWOK TULEN!" Matt berteriak dengan teriakan lumba-lumbanya.

"Tapi Matt-kun, Mungkin benar jiwamu adalah jiwa lelaki, tapi Tubuhmu berkata yang lainnya. Bukan?"

"Ryuuzaki!"

"-sigh- Baiklah… ayo masuk… Misa…" Misa kemudian masuk tapi pada saat ryuuzaki hendak masuk, Matt membanting pintunya tepat didepan wajahnya.

BLAAAAAM!

"Sepertinya emosi Matt-kun mulai terpengaruh juga…" Gumam L.

"Nah, sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Matt bertanya pada Misa yang sedang mengamati Matt.

"Kau tidak menyisir rambutmu?"

"Aku akkui, memiliki rambut panjang itu benar-benar membuatku merasa risih! Ada saran?"

"Misa pikir, mungkin lebih baik jika Matt-chan mengikat rambutnya menjadi Twintail bagaimana?"

"Twintail?" Matt mengerutkan keningnya. Ia sepertinya merasa aneh…

"Iya! Tadi Matt-chan Kan bilang, Kalau rambut panjang membuatmu merasa risih kan? Jadi kenapa tidak di twintail saja?" Misa tampaknya adalah orang yang paling bersemangat dalam hal ini. Dasar kau Misa! Menari diatas penderitaan orang lain!

"Terserah kau sajalah…" ujar Matt pasrah.

"Yay!" Baiklah kalau begitu~" daan Matt-pun hanya bisa pasrah.

Meanwhile… in Near's room

"AKU BILANG TIDAK MAU!"

"Ayolah Near… sekali ini saja… ya?"

"SEKALI TIDAK MAU YA TIDAK MAU! INI NAMANYA PELANGGARAN HAM! SAYA BISA SAJA MELAPORKAN LIGHT-KUN KE KOMNAS HAM DENGAN TUDUHAN PE-MAK-SA-AN!"

Dan, Light-pun sweatdropped seketika.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau?"

"SUDAH SAYA BILANG! ROK ITU TERLALU PENDEK!" Near berteriak, dalam hati Light bertanya, 'Gila nih anak! Bisa budeg gue lama-lama ama nim anak! Klo aja yang minta bukan Ryuuzaki, pasti udah gue tolak mentah-mentah!'

"Ayolah Near… kali ini saja…. Ya?"

"ENGGAK MAUUUU!" Dan kesabaran Light pun habis.

"PAKE' NGGAK?"

"NGGAAAAK! SEKALI NGGAK TETEP ENGGAK!"

"Ada ap-" Mata panda milik L terbelalak lebar, disana terlihat Near yang cuman pake seragam atasan dan juga celana dalam sedang berda disudut ruangan sambil ngangkat boneka-boneka legonya tinggi-tinggi . matanya seolah berkata pergi-nggak?-kalo-nggak-mati-aja-sono!. Dengan Light yang sedang menenteng rok sailor biru tua. Ryuuzakipun sweatdropped seketika.

"Err… apa yang terjadi disini…. Light-kun? Near-chan?"

"DIAAA! TIDAK MAU MEMAKAI ROKNYA!" Light berteriak seraya meninjuk Near menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

"DIA MEMAKSAKU MEMAKAI ROK JAHANAM ITU!" Near menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Light. L hanya bisa sweatdropped-lagi-.

"Ehm…. Begini saja Near-chan… jika kau mau memakai Rok-mu aku akan membelikanmua 1 set robot lego terbaru yang akhir-akhir ini kau incar… Bagaimana?"

Near terdiam, ia kemudian mengangguk dengan cepat.

"BAiklah kalau begitu… Light-kun, mana roknya?" Near berkata dengan tenang, seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa.

'Kampret lu Near!' Light membatin sambil menggerutu kesal? Jelas! Siapa coba yang ga' kesel usaha kita dikalahin ama robot lego sogokan?

In the Dinning room…

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 saat Matt, Mello, dan Near berkumpul di ruang tengah bersama Light, L dan Misa. Baik Matt, Mello ataupun Near tidak terlihat nyaman dengan pakaian yang digunakanya, kenapa? Alasan pertama : Roknya terlalu pendek, Kedua: Mereka tidak pernah memakai rok dan itu sangat menggelikan!  
>"Ugh… Berhenti menatapku seperti kau melihat seorang Beyond Birthday!"<br>"WAKAKAKAKKAKAKKAKAKAKAKAKAK!" Light ngakak dengan sukses. Sementara itu Mello menatap light dengan tatapan 'Diem-nggak?-kalau-enggak-gue-ga'-yakin-elo-besok-masi-idup' Karena sayang akan nyawanya, Light pun diam, yaaa biarpun dalam hati ngakaknya ga' ketulungan sih.  
>"Jadi… apakah kita akan benar-benar pergi kesekolah dengan… err… penampilan seperti ini?" Matt terdengar ragu.<br>"Tentu saja Matt-chan! Misa yakin kalau tak ada yang menyangka kalau kalian itu laki-laki!"  
>Misa terdengar bersemangat, sangat kontras dengan trio MMN kita…<br>"Tunggu! Kami juga butuh nama kan? Tidak mungkin kami menggunakan codename kami saat ini!" Mello menambahkan.  
>"Saya sudah mengatakan bahwa saya sudah mengurus semuanya Mello… kau tak perlu khawatir…<br>Untuk Mello, mulai sekarang kau bernama, Noriko Amane… Misa-san sudah mengijinkanmu untuk menggunakan marga Amane... untuk Matt, mulai sekarang codename milikmu adalah, Atsuko Yagami, Light-kun menyarankanya untukku, lalu Near… Namamu adalah Kamiko Ryuuga…"  
>"WHAAT! KAMIKO RYUUGA?" Mello berteriak dengan suara ultra soniknya.<br>"Kenapa Noriko-chan?"  
>"Dia Menggunakan marga samaran Ryuzaki! Dan Bukankah arti Kamiko itu Anak Superior!"<br>"Sudahlah Noriko!… inikan hanya nama samaran! Lagipula bukankah namamu sendiri berarti Anak Hukum?"

"Cih! "Mello atau Noriko memalingkan wajahnya.

"Watari akan mengantarkan kalian ke sekolah baru kalian… Dan ingat! Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh!" Ryuzaki mengingatkan dengan sebelumya

"Ugh… Baiklah!" Dan merekapun langsung menuju sekolah baru mereka… Teikoku High School.

Sesampainya disana, mereka langsung menuju ruang kepala sekolah yang terletak di lantai 2 gedung sekolah itu, sekolah ini memang lebih besar dari sekolah mereka yang sebelumya.  
>Matt mengetuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah itu dengan gugup.<br>"Masuk" Terdengar suara seorang wanita Mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk, mereka bertigapun masuk.  
>Tampak seorang wanita berambut pirang pendek dengan pakaian yang err-agak ketat- tengah duduk sambil meminum the yang tersedia dimejanya.<br>'Perkenalkan, nama saya Wedy Kenwood, saya kepala sekolah disini…" Ucapnya kalem.  
>"Err, kami-"<br>"Kalian tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri, saya sudah tahu Yagami-san… ok, karena pelajaran sudah dimulai, jadi aku rasa kita hharus sedikit lebih cepat.. . kelas kalian 2-1, sekarang Naomi-sensei sudah menuggu kalian disana, aku harap kalian bisa menemukan kelasnya sendiri, oiya, selama kalian disini kalian harus mematuhi peraturan-peraturan itu-" Ia menunjk kearah 3 lembar kertas yang berisi peraturan-peraturan sekolah. Matt, Mello dan Near mengambil setiap lembar kertas itu dan membacanya  
>'WHAT? Dilarang membawa game dalam bentuk apapun?'<br>'Dilarang makan selama pelajaran? Peraturan macam apa ini!'

"Siklahkan menuju kekelas kalian.." Ucapnya , tidak mengindahkan tatapan protes dari trio wkwk #Dihajar MMN  
>Dengan langkah gontai, mereka menninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah dan menuju kelas mereka.<p>

Mereka bertiga jalan dalam diam, kelas mereka yang terletak di lantai 2 itu membuat mereka menaiki tangga diujung lorong, tanpa mereka duga, diujung lorong itu terdapat segerombol anak laki-laki yang tengah membolos,mereka sedang merokok, tunggu! Kenapa mereka membolos dii dekat tangga? Bukanya gampang ketahuan guru ya? Sebenarnya, sekolah ini memiliki 2 tangga, tangga bagian Timur, dan tangga bagian selatan, Tangga Timur jarang dilalui oleh siswa maupun guru, selain letaknya yang cukup jauh dan terpencil, banyak desas desus yang mengatakan kalau tangga timur itu angker, tapi yaah, karena mereka masih baru dan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang sekolah ini, mereka memilih menaiki tangga timur yang notabenya 'rawan' itu.  
>"Err, Mello, apa sebaiknya kita tidak mengambil jalan memutar saja?" Tanya Matt,<br>"Che! Kau itu laki-laki apa bukan? Masak sama preman kelas teri kaya' mereka takut?" Ejek Mello  
>"Sekedar mengingatkan Noriko-chan, kita ini dalam tubuh wanita…" Gumam Near santai<br>"Dan lagi, Kita ini bukan seorang Mafia! Helo~ aku ini Hacker!"  
>"saya juga Detektif, Bukan Mafia.."<br>"Che!"

Mereka bertiga berjalan dengan tenang, ketika mereka hendak menaiiki tangga, cobaan mereka dimulai,  
>"Hey! Ada mangsa baru!" Ucap seorang pemuda pada temannya<br>"Mana? Tiga orang itu?" Sahut yang lainya.  
>"Hmm, lumayan juga…." Gumam lainya.<br>Mereka bertiga hanya diam, Near memasang tampang acuh tak acuh seperti biasanya, Mello memasang tampang cuek, sementara itu, Matt berharap 1, ia berharap Mello tidak terbawa emosi dan menghajar mereka semua. Semuanya masih tenang sampai mereka melewati segrombolan anak itu.  
>"Hei! Sayang~" Goda seorang pemuda pada Matt, seraya mencolek dagunya Matt hanya diam, biarpun dalam hatinya, dia sedang membayangkan nge-bejeg-bejeg tuh orang.<br>"Maaf, bisaah kalian meninggalkan kami? Kami harus masuk kelas.." Ucap Near ddengan nada Monoton yang biasanya, tidak memedulikan tatapan Nafsu(?) dari laki-laki disekelilingnya.  
>"Aih, sepertinya gadis ini benar-benar dingin~ Godanya sambil berusaha meraih tangan Near.<br>"….Bisakah anda melepaskan tangan saya?"  
>"Sayang~ TIdak perlu seformal itu~" Sahutnya diiringi kekehan dari yang lain<br>"…." Dalam hati, Near membayangkan orang yang menggodanya itu ditembak oleh Gevanni karena udah ngegoda pacarnya(?).Seseorang menepuk pantat Mello, tanpa menyadari bahaya yang mengancam. Aura hitam menguar dari tubuh Mello,  
>'OMG! Jiwa monster mello keluar!" Matt membatin dengan panik.<br>'Mello akan marah…'  
>"SIAPA YANG TADI MEMEGANG PANTATKU HEH!" Mello berteriak dengan penuh amarah.<br>Matt dan Near? Mereka sudah bersiap-siap dengan penyumpal telinga, mereka juga sudah memasang formasi(?) untuk menahan amarah Mello.  
>"SIAAPA HEH?"<br>"Tenang sayang~ Jangan marah~" bukanya menenangkan atau meminta maaf, pemuda itu malah semakin berani, sementara yang lainya sudah memasang tampang nepsong  
>"Dia galak… aku suka yang seperti itu, dia boleh buatku ya?" Sahut yang lainya.<br>"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Dengan segenap amarah, ia merogoh kantung seragamnya, berusaha meraih pistol yang diam-diam penuh spontanitas Matt berteriak.  
>"NEAR! GAWAT! AKU NGGAK MAU KEPALAKU BERLUBANG!" Matt berusaha menahan tangan Mello,<br>"Kau pikir aku mau huh?" ucap Near seraya memegang tangan Mello yang lainya.  
>"DEMI SELURUH SELAI STRAWBERRY BEYOND! MELLO! JANGAN!"<br>Karena tanganya ditahan oleh dua orang dayangnya(?). ia berusaha menendang meja disebelahnya, sepertinya nesib Matt maupun Near kurang beruntung, Mello dapat melepaskan pegangan di tanganya dengan mudah.  
>"SIALAN KALIAAAAN!" Dengan gesit, Mello melempari mereka semua dengan meja disebelahnya, dan sialnya lagi, Mereka semu tidak berhasil melarikan diri. Ckckckckckck<br>Dengan Emosi, Mello menyeret Matt dan Near untuk pergi kekelas mereka yang baru. Tetapi, mereka belum sadar dengan adanya sesosok makhluk yang membuntuti mereka.  
>"Hyuk Hyuk hyuk! Sudah kuduga! Manusia memang menarik!"<p>

TBC  
>Hwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Maaf kalau tambah GJ! TT^TT<br>Saya tahu, saya tahu… Fic ini memang GJ…  
>Maaf karena saya sudah terlambat mengupdate fic!<br>Summinasen! #Bungkuk2 90 derajat  
>Maaf kalau garing, sebenernya saya ingin membuat lebih panjang, tapi berhubung otak lagi ding dong, jadinya cuman bisa segini! TTATT<br>Adakah yang mau memberi kritik dan saran bagi saya? Flame, Concrit atau apalah itu…. Saya terima~  
>Review please?<p> 


	3. First Day at school!

**Yay! I'm back! Saya harap minna-san masih ingat dengan saya! :3**

**sekedar info, Matt, Mello dan Near berusia 17 tahun disini, mereka pindah dari England ke Jepang atas permintaan L, L bilang kalau ia ingin mengawasi dan mendidik sendiri 3 orang itu… No KIRA! Disini L masih sehat walafiat, Mello nggak pernah kabur atau minggat dari Wammy, tapi dia dulu pernah terlibat dengan sekelompok Mafia di Inggris.**

**Disclaimer : To2 ( Saya cuman numpang minjem chara-nya doang)  
>Changed is Mine<strong>

**Main chara : Matt, Mello, Near, L, Light, Ryuk, Misa**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, GAJE, PARAH, GENDERSWITCH, OC , Typo, Garing DLL**

**Don't like? Don't Read!**

**Changed 3**  
>.<p>

.

.

Mello yang masih uring uringan tadi menyeret paksa Near dan Matt yang Cuma bisa pasrah,  
>"Me-"<br>"PANGGIL AKU NORIKO **BODOH**! KAU MAU PENYAMARAN KITA TERBONGKAR HAH?" Matt hanya diam, yaa… untuk menghadapi Mello yang darah tingginya sedang kumat memang harus sabar bukan?  
>"Sudahlah Noriko, jangan hanya marah-"<br>"ITU TADI NAMANYA SEXUAL HARRASEMENT BAKA! AKU BISA SAJA MENUNTUT MEREKA, ATAU MUNGKIN AKU BISA SAJA MELUBANGI KEPALA MEREKA LANGSUNG!"  
>"Sabar Noriko,.. apa kau lupa? Kita sudah berjanji pada Ryuuzaki-Nii sama untuk tidak menimbulkan keributan bukan? Dan lagi, kalau kau melubangi kepala mereka, kau bias dituntut balik!" Sergah Matt yang berwajah (=,=)a<br>"Che!" Mello diam dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

2-1 Classroom

Naomi-sensei sedang asyik menjelaskan pelajaran Biologi sampai ia mendengar suara ketukan.  
>"Well, baikklah anak-anak… kita kedatangan teman baru, ayo masuk…" Panggil Naomi-sensei kepada 3 cecunguk (Author digampar MMN) Maksud saya 3 orang dibalik pintu yang sedari tadi ribut sendiri.<br>Mereka bertiga yang dipersilahkan masuk akhirnya melangkahkan kaki mereka memasuki ruang kelas tersebut.  
>"Nah, pertama-tama perkenalkan diri kalian…" Perintah Naomi-sensei<br>"Hajimimasite! Watashiwa Atsuko Yagami Desu!" Ucap Matt dengan lantang sambil tersenyum, membuat berberapa murid laki-laki pada blushing. Dan berberapa murid wanita yang memberinya deathglare, Matt? Dia hanya cuek bebek, orang setiap hari dia dapat deathglare yang jauh lebih mematikan dari seorang Light Yagami dan seorang Mello.  
>"…Hajimimasite, watashiwa Kamiko Ryuuga desu…" perkenalan yang singkat , padat dan jelas dari seorang Nate River hanya bisa membuat Matt cengo'<br>"Oi! Bisakah kau menghilangkan nada monotone itu?" Ucap Matt yang sweatdropped  
>"Tidak"<br>"Paling tidak tersenyumlah!" Sergah Matt (lagi)  
>"Senyum? Seperti ini?" Ucap Near sambil menyeringai, Ingat vol 12 waktu Near ngelepasin topengnya? Seperti itulah wajah dan ekspresinya! Matt cumin bias cengo' (lagi)<br>"ITU NYENGIR!" Matt sudah tidak bias menahan nafsu membunuhnya, kemudian ia berhadapan dengan wajah Near.  
>"Senyum itu seperti INI!" Matt menarik kedua sudut bibir Near menggunakan jari telunjuknya sambil berusaha membuat Near 'sedikit' tersenyum<br>"Atsuko, itu namanya pemaksaan! Aku bisa menuntutmua tas pelanggaran yang aru saja kau lakukan"  
>Matt tambah cengo mendengarkan penjelasan Near.<br>"Hoii! Aku hanya menyarankan~ Ayolah~ Kau ntidak bisa diajak bercanda~" Protes Matt.  
>"EHEM! Lanjutkan perkenalanya.." Tegur Naomi-sensei pada Near dan Matt yang dari tadi ribut sendiri.<br>"Gomen sensei…" Matt membungkukan badanya. Sebenarnya mereka baru sadar kalau murid-murid lainya menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh

"Watashiwa Noriko Amane desu…" Mello memperkenalkan diri sambil menyeringai seram. Tapi sepertinya Mello lupa, wajahnya tidak semenakutkan ketika ia masih menjadi laki-laki, membuat seringai itu lebih terlihat sebagai cengiran nakal bagi mereka, Matt dan Near jadi merinding sendiri melihat cengiran dari sang boss mafia itu.  
>"Baiklah, karena kalian bertiga sudah memperkenalkan diri, sensei akan member waktu 10 menit untuk memberi mereka pertanyaan…" Naomi-sansei membuka sesi Tanya jawab nyaris seisi kelas mengangkat tangan mereka, pertanyaan-pertanyaan normal maupun 'abnormal' ditujukan kepada mereka.<br>"Kalian tinggal dimana?" Tanya seorang siswi cewek berambut hitam pendek dengan antusias.  
>"Err, kami tinggal disebuah apartemen ditengah kota…" Ucap Matt, dan tentu saja yang tadi dimaksud adalah Headquarter tim penyidik Jepang.<br>"Kalian tinggal bertiga?" Sahut lainya  
>"Kami tinggal di apartemen yang sama, tetapi kami tidak sekamar…" Balas Near.<br>"apa kalian sudah punya pacar?" Tanya seorang lelaki dipojok ruangan sambil nyengir. Pertanyaan ini sukses membuat Matt blushing, Near sempat mendelik sesaat, kemudian ia bisa mengendalikanya dengan memasang wajah datarnya yang biasa. Mello melotot dan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O'.  
>"Sudah apa belum?~" Lanjutnya sambil nyengir tambah lebar. Matt yang wajahnya merah semerah rambutnya.<br>"…Sudah…" Ujarnya tenang, Matt tambah melongo, Mello yang mengerti arti tersembunyi dari kata-kata Near kembali memasang 'poker face'-nya yang sempat hancur tadi. Terdengar desahan kecewa dari anak-anak sekelas.  
>"Ehem! Baiklah, Yagami-san, Amane-san dan juga Ryuuga-san, kalian bisa mencari tempat duduk yang menurut kalian nyaman…" perintah Naomi-sensei.<br>"Hai'"

Mereka bertiga ngeloyor begitu saja, Near duduk ditengah ruangan-tempat favoritnya-, Mello duduk tepat disamping dinding, 1 baris dari depan, Matt duduk didepan Near dan disamping kanan Mello. Kemudian Naomi-sensei melanjutkan pelajaran biologi-nya yang sempat tertunda.

Jam Istirahat.

Terlihat anak-anak sedang menggerombol dibangku Mello, Matt dan Near. Mereka ditanya berbagai macam pertanyaan seperti…  
>Near's side:<br>"Hi Kamiko-chan~ Perkenalkan! Namaku Midoriko Aoi ! Kau bisa memanggilku Ao-chan kalau kau mau!" Seorang gadis berambut pendek berambut hitam tadi ramah.  
>"….." Near? Jangan ditanya! Dia adem ayem saja.<br>"Kamiko-chan! Apa kau punya hubungan darah dengan Hideki Ryuuga(Asli)?" Tanya seorang gadis berkuncir.  
>"Ya, dia kakakku(Ryuzaki)" hei, tentu saja yang Near pikiran adalah Hideki Ryuuga Ryuuzaki kan?<br>"KEREN!" Pekik gadis-gadis yang tadi mengelilingi Near. Mereka terus bertanya tentang Near.

Matt's Side:  
>Tak jauh beda dari keadaan Near, hanya saja ada berberapa anak laki-laki yang 'Menyelip' diantara mereka.<br>"Atsuko! Apa warna rambutmu itu asli?" Tanya seorang gadis Dengan rambut panjang bergelombang.  
>"Tentu saja, kenapa?" Tanya Matt bingung, bukankah rambut berwarna merah itu wajar di Winchester?<br>"Aneh saja! Kau itu dulu orang mana?" Tanya seorang laki-laki gempal.  
>"Winchester Inggris…" Ucapnya mantap.<br>"Nee~ Pantas saja!" Sambung lainya. Matt? Dia hanya menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan santai seperti biasanya.

Mello's Side:  
>Sama dengan keadaan Matt dan Near, hanya saja anak laki-laki disini lebih banyak daripada yang menggromboli Matt.<br>"Noriko, apa benar kau sudah punya pacar nee?" Tanya pemuda yang diketahui bernama Asano.  
>"Che, Tentu saja! Kau tidak percaya huh?" Yeah~ Mau bagaimana lagi? Bukankah ini memang gaya Mello?<br>"Ah~ Sudah kuduga! Kau-kan manis, masak nggak punya pacar! Tapikan tetap saja~" Sambung Asano diiringi anggukan dari yang lainya. Tanpa melanjutkan kata-katanya, Mello-pun tahu apa sebenarnya kelanjutan perkataan tadi. Ekspresi Mello? Dia hanya menggerilingkan matanya kearah lainya sambil tetap menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainya.

Bel tanda istirahat berakhir terdengar, pelajaran selanjutnya adalah pelajaran matematika yang mencekam dengan guru killer bernama Akaito Kuroichi. Tidak ada kejadian-kejadian menarik selain Mello, Matt dan Near yang berdebat tentang rumus yang dipakai. Sampai akhirnya Akaito-sensei melemparkan tutup spidol kearah mereka bertiga. Mereka akhirnya bungkam sampai jam pelajaran Akaito berakhir. Dan akhirnya jam istirahat kedua berbunyi.  
>"Baiklah, sekian dari saya… saya harap agar kalian mengerjakan tugas yang tadi saya berikan.." Ujarnya seraya berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Mello langsung menarik tangan Matt dan Near untuk menjauh dari kelas sebelum mereka terkepung(?) lagi.<p>

Mello menyeret mereka keatap sekolah yang sepi.  
>"Kenapa kau menyeret kami kesini Noriko?" Ucap Matt sambil meringis, hei… siapa yang nggak meringis? Orang Mello nariknya kasar banget kayak narik kebo.<br>"Che! Tidak ada tempat sepi selain disini! Ujarnya seraya membuka pembungkus coklatya  
>"Err, Kamiko, kenapa tadi kau mengatakan kalau kita sudah punya pacar?" Tanya matt yang masih bingung.<br>"Jika saja kita mengatakan 'belum' mereka pasti akan bertanya yang 'lebih' Atsuko…"  
>"Cih! Sekarang aku sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara kita kembali ke wujud asal kita dan.."<br>Mello berhenti sejenak, Matt memasang wajah bingung, Near masih menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Mello  
>"Dan cara kita untuk menghindar dari laki-laki sialan yang tadi menggoda kita!" gerammnya, Rahang Mello mengeras.<br>Matt diam, Near memandang langit biru diatasnya dengan datar.  
>"Itu bisa nanti.. maksudku, satu-satunya yang harus kita pikirkan adalah, cara kembali ke gender kita semula.." Near mengatakan seraya menatap Mello dan Matt bergantian.<br>"Geez! Aku lapar! Bagaimana kalau kita kekantin saja Nee?" Ajak Matt yang dijawab anggukan dari keduanya.  
>"Kalau begitu ayo!" Mereka berjalan bersama, tidak merasakan sepasang mata berwarna Biru cerah, sangat cerah mendekati putih menatap mereka<br>"…gender awal?..." Orang itu menggumamkanya kemudian mata birunya terbelalak  
>"…jangan-jangan mereka juga?..."<p>

Kantin Teikoku…

Kantin dipenuhi dengan siswa-siswa yang kelaparan, mereka bertiga menatap kantin yang penuh sesak itu.

'Gila! Ini kantin apa pasar? Rame amat!'  
>'Saya jadi tidak lapar lagi…'<br>'Cih! Kalau tahu begini mending tadi dikelas aja!'

"Err, jadi?"  
>"Aku tidak lapar! Lagi pula aku masih punya coklat!"<br>"Saya hanya mengikuti saja…"  
>"Tapikan sudah terlanjur~ Sekalian aja ya?"<br>"Terserah…" gumam Mello sambil menarik sebuah bangku kosong, hal ini diikuti dua cecunguk *Author ditabok pake sandal jepit* lainya.  
>setelah mengantre diantrian yang panjang itu, mereka hendak memakan makan siang mereka dengan khidmat kalau saja perusuh itu tidak datsng. Keadaan kantin yang semula ramai menjadi hening ketika segerombol anak laki-laki memasuki area kantin. Sementar itu trio kuek-kuek itu masih adem ayem, kemudian seorang dari gerombolan itu mengatakan sesuatu kepada teman-temanya.<p>

"Hei! Bukankah mereka yang tadi pagi membuat kita nyaris babak belur?"  
>"Mana?"<br>"Itu!" tunjuknya pada sebuah meja yang diisi 3 orang yang naudzubilah pinternya itu.  
>"Hmm… bagaimana kalau kita beri sedikit pelajaran?" saran seorang diantara mereka.<br>"Boleh juga kau Hideko!"  
>Gerombolan itu mendekat kearah MMN yang tengah berdebat tantang sebuah kasus penculikan yang sedang ditangani L yang seenak udelnya ngasih tuh kasus ke mereka bertiga.<br>"Saya rasa, modusnya adalah human trafficking yang akhir-akhir ini sedang marak.."  
>"Bukan! Menurutku modusnya adalah perdagangan gelap organ manusia!" Sergah Matt.<br>"Kalian salah! Che, bisa saja mereka diculik untuk uang tebusan, mengingat sang pelaku meninggalkan sebuah surat ditiap TKP!" Mereka sepertinya terlalu asik berdebat sehingga tidak menyadari anak-anak laki-laki yang menuju mereka.  
>"HUMAN TRAFFICKING!" Near masih ngotot dengan pendirianya.<br>"PASAR GELAP!" Matt berteriak tak kalah kerasnya.  
>"UANG TEBUSAN!" Mello berteriak sambil menggebrak meja kantin. Segitu asyiknya ya?<br>"JIKA ITU MEMANG DITUJUKAN UNTUK UANG TEBUSAN, SEHARUSNYA MEREKA MASIH BISA DITEMUKAN SETELAH CIA MELACAK PERSEMBUNYIANYA!"Near menggebu-nggebu mengeluarkan opininya.

"CIH! AKU INI PERNAH 'BERKERJA' DISANA! JELAS-JELAS AKULAH YANG SEHARUSNYA PALING TAHU!" Mello masih ngotot dengan pendirianya.

"WOY! KALAU ITU MEMANG UNTUK HUMAN TRAFFICKING, MENGAPA BERBERAPA KORBANYA DITEMUKAN MATI TANPA ORGAN TUBUH?"

"BISA SAJA KARENA BERBERAPA FAKTOR! B.A.K.A!"

"WHAT? DO YOU CALL ME BAKA? HUH?"

"YES I DO! SO, WHAT WILL YOU DO HEH? CRYING LIKE A GIRL?" oi,oi! Sadar Mello! Situ juga cewek! =,=  
>"A GIRL? ARE YOU CRAZY DUMBASS? YOU WANNA DIE! EH?" Matt tidak bisa menahan emosinya, sementara itu Near hanya diam dan menyantap makan siangnya dengan damai, lalu, bagaimana dengan gerombolan tadi? Mereka hanya cengo saudara-saudara!<p>

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHA! YOU AREN'T THAT BRAVE! YOU CHICKEN!" Mello semakin memanas-manasi Matt layaknya tabung LPG(?)

"SHUT THE HELL UP! FVCK'IN CHOCOHOLIC!"

"DEVIL MAY CARE GOOGLE'S FREAK!" Ejek Mello yang saat ini sedang melet-melet.

"CHOCOHOLIC!"

"GOOGLE'S FREAK!"

"TINY D*CK!"

"MUSHROOM BOXER!"

"FU-"

"You two like idiots…" ujar Near dengan kalem.

"WHAT? REPEAT AGAIN ALBINO/CHILD!"

"You two like idiots…" Near mengulangi perkatanya tanpa menambah atau mengurangi kalimatnya.  
>"Stupid foolish…" Tambahnya seraya menatap mereka berdua dengan dingin.<br>"!" Merasa ia takkan bisa kabur dari Hacker dan Mafia ini Near berinisiatif mengambil telepon genggamnya dan menghubungi L.  
>"Ryuga Nii-sama,… Atsuko dan Noriko, mereka nyaris melubangi kepala satu sama lain…" Ujar ya kalem. Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari telepon<br>"Saya sudah mengantisipasi itu untuk besok, sekarang, bisakah kau menanginya dulu? Saya sedang sibuk dengan kasus maling jemuran(?) di white house(?)"  
>"Wakarimasu Nii-sama…" Near mengakhiri pembicaraanya dengan L ditelepon, ia menyeringai menatap mereka.<p>

"Well, sepertinya Nii-sama menyuruhku untuk menangani kalian terlebih dahulu… sebenarnya saya tidak peduli kalau kalian memang benar-benar berniat melubangi kepala satu sama lain, tapi berhubung saya tidak mau jadi tersangka… maka saya akan membuat kalian untuk berhenti bertengkar terlebih dahulu.." seringai Near makin lebar, ia menggenggam sesuatu dibalik punggungnya.  
>"Dan sepertinya ini akan menarik.."<p>

"HMPF!" Matt dan Mello Berusaha melepaskan lakban dimut mereka yang setebal 55 lapis(?) itu.  
>"Nah, begini lebih baik bukan? Noriko? Atsuko?" Near menyeringai, setelah meng-lakban duo M itu ia duduk kembali ditempatnya.<br>"Mengapa kalian melihat? Apa kalian juga mau?" Near menunjukkan lakban lainya yang masih utuh kearah segrombolan laki-laki tadi seraya tersenyum pshycopath yang akhirnya lari tunggang langgang.  
>Sepasang mata yang sedari tadi mengikuti mereka itu menatap kearah mereka. Kemudian bergumam<br>"Hmm… Itu bisa saja, mengingat-"  
>"…Jika mereka benar-benar cewek, mengapa mareka mengatakan 'itu'?"<br>Kemudian sosok itu pergi menuju ruang kelasnya di 2-2…

Bandara Narita.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakan dengan postur bungkuk itu menyeringai lebar ketika melihat sesosok orang tua yang mengenakan pakaian ala Eropa yang tengah tersenyum padanya.  
>"Ckckckckkc… aku tidak menyangka, 'Dia' ternyata juga memanggilku… menurutmu bagaimana Watari?"<br>Orang yang dipanggil Watari itu hanya tersenyum. Ia melirik pemuda dibelakangnya melalui spion diatasnya.  
>"Saya rasa ia memang menginginkanmu agar kau bisa membantunya… B…"<br>Pemuda yang dipanggil B itupun terkekeh.  
>"Well, aku sendiri juga sangat merindukan 'Little Lawlie'-ku~ aku harap dia sudah menyediakan berberapa botol selai strawberry untukku~" <p>

.

.

.

TBC  
>Balasan Review: (Sori baru bisa bales)<p>

Kus Arumsari: Nee? Situ baca carita ane? Baru sadar ane…

Al-chan Fernandez: Thanks for review~ Ok! Kasih tahu oc situ~ Bales lewat PM ^U^

Stranger-san: Thanks for review ^U^

Mint Convallaris: Ok! Thanks for review ^U^ Ia nih! Near kan orangnya cuek… *Lirik-lirik Near* TApi nanti bakal ada Manner lesson buat merneka XDD

DeVIL MaGNAe RIn: Thanks for review^U^ Tehehehehe… sebenernya saya udah buat, tapi… ane lupa taruh mana… TTATT

Kleptomania: Thanks For review~ Hiii~ Digentayangin Ryuk? Gampang~ Tinggal sogok pake apel X3

Earl Yumi Trancy: Wkkwkwkwk! Thanks for review^U^

Hokazono Yui Hokuto: Thanks for review^U^

DeVIL MaGNAe RIn: Makasih buat saranya and thanks for review^U^

Pojok Curcol Author:  
>Nee! Gomenne! Maaf kalo di chap ini humornya nggak kerasa (Banget) =w=<p>

Dan lagi, maaf atas KETERLAMBATANYA Sebenernya chap ini udah lama kelarnya… cuman… gak ada waktu buat update… TTATT  
>Di chappy ini saya menambahkan berberapa OC~ nanti aka nada satu OC yang akan menjadi 'best friend' trio MMN ini~ OC lainya sih, cuman bakal jadi figuran aja! Oiya mengenai anak-anak yang mengganggu trio MMN itu bakal menjadi musuh utama selama mereka bersekolah disana… ^W^<br>Yay~ B muncul! *Peluk-peluk B* *Author dimutilasi*  
>Saya usahakan di chap depan humornya bakal lebih kerasa! ^w^<br>So, pembaca yang baik akan meninggalkan komentarnya… Review and Review please?


End file.
